


Shifting Into Gear

by renmyuai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, mission failed we'll get em next time, or not bc they deserve to fuck, went into this attempting to leave it rated T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmyuai/pseuds/renmyuai
Summary: Reiji has a nice evening under the stars planned... and something a little more. Ranmaru's used to it by now.





	Shifting Into Gear

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for @_zenbee on twitter for the utapri secret santa!! please enjoy these reirans and merry christmas!

" _Heeeeey!_ Ran-Ran!" Reiji poked his head out of the car window as he sat to the side of the road outside the music store. "Fancy a drive?"

"How'd you know I was gonna be here?" Ranmaru sighed a little to himself, though not without a smile, as he walked out of the shop entrance around to the front passenger side and got in, carefully leaning back and placing his bag of CDs on the back seat.

"Hmhm, I'm not telling! I have my sources..." He winked as he said this, then laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I just saw you go in as I was coming down, so I figured I'd wait."

"Oh, so you're just stalking me."

"Don't put it like that!" Reiji pouted mockingly, and it was Ranmaru's turn to laugh, which only sought to make Reiji pretend to sulk even more as he started the engine and checked his mirrors. "I waited all nicely to give you a ride and you start bullying me. Ran-Ran's so ungrateful..."

"It ain't bullying to call a suspicious guy suspicious." Ranmaru grinned as he fiddled with the car radio, while Reiji pulled out into the road, finding a station he liked and turning the volume up slightly.

"You! You get into _my_ car, you start messing with _my_ radio, you _accuse_ me..." Reiji didn't exaggerate his movements while he focused on driving, but his voice continued to bounce through tones of pretend upset. "Is it not enough for me to say I just wanted to spend some time with you?"

"Just tell me where you're planning on whisking me away to already."

"Ask nicely."

"Where is the _kidnapper_ driving his _hostage_ to this time?"

"I will crash this car."

"You like it too much to even risk scratching it. You probably still like the car more than you like me." Ranmaru smirked a little as Reiji let out a half-genuine gasp in shock.

"Now you're being too cocky. And I know you only said that so I'll say something like _'of cooourse not, Ran-Ran, not even my car is as important to me as youuu~'_ , didn't you?" Reiji's voice shifted upwards as he retorted, turning a corner.

"Yep. Exactly what I expected you to say."

"I just can't win." Reiji sighed, but threw a warm smile over to Ranmaru, admitting his defeat. "Anyway. We're going up there," he lifted his free hand to point at the top of the hill approaching from the distance, "and we're just going to have a nice little romantic moment while the sun sets."

"Romantic."

"Yep."

Ranmaru eyed Reiji for a few seconds, then briefly glanced down as he opened the glove compartment to look inside. He started laughing again as he slammed it shut.

"You're so predictable sometimes."

"Only because you know me so well."

They drove the rest of the way in silence after that (minus the radio, which Reiji had his own turn fiddling with). Ranmaru turned to watch the scenery pass them by; a growing number of trees and flowers while the buildings of the city faded off further into the distance, all back-lit by the burnt orange of the setting sun. Ranmaru wondered if it might be fully set before they made it to the top, though the night sky glowing with stars would probably serve just the same purpose. Reiji would still point and gasp in awe all the same, with that joyful expression that seemed to be contagious in the way it brought a smile to Ranmaru's face too. In between all of their work, both individually and as QUARTET NIGHT, there wasn't much time for little moments like this. So for all his teasing, Ranmaru had no real complaints.

Not too long later and the car pulled up to the top of the hill, a faint sliver of the sunset still tracing the horizon while a scattering of stars began to fade in. Reiji wasted no time in hopping out as soon as the engine cut out, and Ranmaru followed him with a slight delay. They both sat on the front of the car, Reiji wriggling in close while Ranmaru wrapped an arm over his shoulder.

"See? It really is lovely up here."

"You been stargazing here before?"

"Had to scout the place out first, obviously! The view needed to be worth it," Reiji sighed, a little bit muted, "and private enough."

"Yeah... kind of a pain in the ass having to keep ourselves secret, but whatever. You do pretty good at finding hidden places like this."

"People don't come up here in the winter, since it's too cold and kind of out of the way." Reiji trailed a hand absentmindedly over Ranmaru's side. "We don't have _too_ much time, though. I don't feel like getting yelled at by Myu-chan or Ai-Ai for staying out late when we have work tomorrow."

"Do you think they know?"

"What, about us?"

"I think they probably do, they just don't care." Ranmaru chuckled to himself. "Ai notices just about everything, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"If they don't care then neither do I..." Reiji trailed off for a few seconds, and when he went to continue speaking—

"... _'right now, all I care about is Ran-Ran~'_ , yeah?"

"I'm not predictable. Stop it. Shut up."

"That's definitely what you were gonna say, though."

"You don't _know_ that. You don't."

"Listen," Ranmaru grinned, letting his arm slip off Reiji's shoulder and instead curl around his back as he leaned in closer, lips grazing Reiji's cheek. "I don't remember ever saying it was a bad thing. If anything, I love being able to know exactly what you're thinking."

"Hm..." Reiji turned slightly to face Ranmaru head on. "And can you guess what I'm thinking now?"

"It's probably something like this." Ranmaru laughed softly as he leaned further in until their lips met. Reiji moved in at the same time, an arm snaking around Ranmaru's waist and pulling him close as the kiss deepened. They moved together like that for a few moments, Reiji humming contentedly under his breath, before they both pulled away, nodding to each other.

"It's getting cold out here."

"And dark."

Leaping off the hood of the car, Ranmaru walked back over to the side of the car and opened the door, sinking into the passenger seat again. This time, Reiji also followed him to that side, and climbed into Ranmaru's lap while taking care not to bump his head. Ranmaru shut the door for them both and took no hesitation in continuing where they left off. He slid his arms around Reiji's back and pulled him in firmly, warm breaths against each other's faces as they kissed more forcefully. Reiji complied by parting his lips more, and their tongues found each other immediately, teasing circles that made them each let out soft moans. It felt to Ranmaru like they were moving both quickly and slowly at once - he wanted to savour it more than anything, but conscious of time he pushed himself upwards into Reiji, grinding against him and smirking at the way he twitched in response.

Reiji didn't want to rush, but he also didn't want Ranmaru to just get away with whatever he wanted, so he pulled out of the kiss and grazed his lips over his neck.

"Ah, a little lower." Ranmaru quickly moved his arms from Reiji's back so he could undo the top couple of buttons on his shirt, placing his hands on Reiji's waist as he traced his lips down to his collarbone instead before he started. Nibbling and sucking just enough to leave small marks, while Ranmaru bit his lip and hissed quietly. He let Reiji continue for a moment or two before he spoke.

"...Actually, do I outrank the car or not?"

Reiji paused, looking up at Ranmaru with a raised eyebrow. "How come you're bringing that up again?"

"You like the car, so you don't let it get scratched up! How come I get the _opposite_ treatment?" He ran a hand up and down Reiji's side, laughing, and Reiji giggled at the same time as he trailed his own hand down Ranmaru's stomach.

"I would have thought that was obvious." His hand slid further until it rested in Ranmaru's lap, and he winked up at him. "I don't need to leave marks on the car. Because I already know it belongs to me." Reiji rubbed soft circles between his thighs as he spoke, and Ranmaru shivered under him, groaning.

"I'll give you credit for that one." His own hand also snuck down between the both of them, mirroring Reiji's teases such that they both twitched into each other, a few moments where words were replaced only by hitched, shaky breaths. Enough time passed that Reiji couldn't bear any more, and he began to undo Ranmaru's jeans, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping while Ranmaru returned the gesture. It only took a few more seconds of fumbling before the both of them were free; Ranmaru pulled himself up for Reiji to slide both his jeans and boxers down enough, while Reiji let Ranmaru pull his down past his knees and to his ankles, where he wriggled slightly so he could slide them off and drop them into the footwell. The process felt a little clumsy in the tighter space of the car, but neither of them cared.

They moved their hands back to each other. An exercise in patience but a competition in action, Reiji wrapped his hand around Ranmaru's cock and moved in firm, steady strokes, his mouth back on Ranmaru's neck both to tease at him and to try and muffle his own moans. Ranmaru tried to keep a similar pace, but he also couldn't help trying to make Reiji louder, and he jerked at him slightly faster. Reiji's groaning tickled at his collarbone and he smirked, pleased with the response.

Reiji let go of Ranmaru, giggling at the way he only just managed to bite back a whimper at the absence of Reiji's hand, and turned so he could open and reach into the glove compartment. It took him a few seconds of awkward searching, while Ranmaru continued to tease at him, but he eventually grabbed what he was looking for and brought it between them, not bothering to shut the compartment. Ranmaru bit his lip as Reiji flipped open the cap on the bottle, squirting some lube out onto his hand and beginning to jerk Ranmaru with it again.

"You're getting pretty desperate there..." Ranmaru smiled softly, eyes half-lidded as his words were punctuated with groans.

"You're one to talk, aren't you?" Reiji let out a shaky laugh, finishing his preparation and leaning in to kiss Ranmaru as he positioned himself. He took a moment to steady himself before letting out a heavy moan as he slid down, and Ranmaru pushed himself up at the same time, slipping his tongue into Reiji's mouth again. They got themselves into a rhythm, Reiji grinding down into Ranmaru and Ranmaru rolling his hips upwards into him, and they both struggled to keep their whines to themselves.

Warm breaths and body heat fogged up the car windows, and Reiji braced himself with a hand on the door, conscious even now not to smear them. Ranmaru would have laughed at this if he weren't too far gone, too busy rolling his tongue around Reiji's and feeling heat pulsing in his stomach.

"I... a-are you...?" Reiji couldn't get the whole sentence out as he pulled away started to tremble over Ranmaru, but the message was understood.

"Yeah... but you first...!" Ranmaru sped his hand up along with his hips, and Reiji braced himself harder, moans and whimpers growing louder and louder and eventually reaching a shout just as he came. He rocked into Ranmaru's grip, breaths laboured as he spilled over his fingers, but he made sure not to stop as he arched back.

Ranmaru only had to hold on for a few more moments before he followed suit, just short of gasping as he came, stars in his eyes almost like the ones that hung in the sky above them. They both shook as they came down from their highs, gazes distant but still staring at each other, dizzy smiles between them. If the sun hadn't already set, they might have waited a little longer, but the sense of time continued to push at them, and they almost forced themselves to recover faster.

Reiji slid himself off when he was ready, reaching back into the glove compartment for some wipes. He took care of them both without much messing about, and just as quickly as they had taken themselves apart they did themselves back up, refastening zips and buttons. Ranmaru didn't need to say anything as Reiji climbed over into the driver's seat. He just rolled his window down to clear it and waited for Reiji to start driving back. Reiji did speak, however, as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Hey, Ran-Ran?"

"Mm?"

"...You already know what I'm gonna say again, right?"

"More than ever, but as if I'd stop you."

"Yeah." Reiji laughed, leaning back over to give Ranmaru one last kiss. "I love you."

"Back at ya."

" _Hey..._ "

"I'm kidding!" Ranmaru sunk back into his seat with a contented sigh. "I love you too."

Reiji put his foot to the pedal, and they drove back silently again, with only the stars a witness to their night.

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes car sex seems like it'd be terrible in practice but I have chosen not to care—  
> I'm really glad I got the chance to write some reirans!! yay content!  
> thanks for reading; hope you enjoyed <3<3


End file.
